GameCom
Since they said that the GigaCom is made by GameCom, I feel that I (ETG) should make a page about GameCom. Here, us "gods of the wiki" can make: Information, Original Series, etc. So stayed tuned for the coming updates! Credits to Beecone for GameCom. Update: There has been comfirmation about the name change: Acceleration Games (or AccelGames for short) History Game Series *Heddo *Epic Saga *Combat Park *Til Death Do Thou Fight *Eon *Frontier Adventure *Ninja-gan'na *And many, many more Partnerships Gamecom is known for teaming up with other game developers to make their games, mainly Nintendo, Sega, and Square Enix. It has also been known for teaming up with EA Sports (Super Mario MFL), Capcom, and even LEGO. Developing System Gamecom has six development teams to it, four of which are named after the four main Epic Saga characters, which is what makes it different from all the other publishers. Team Beecanoe Team Beecanoe made the Epic Saga Series except for two. The team is also responsible for a lot of other games, mainly for the Mario and Pokemon series. It is one of the three teams that worked on the Smash Bros. sequels. Overall, Team Beecanoe is known for making vast and innovative libraries of games. Team Saurian Team Saurian is known for making the darker games of the Epic Saga series, and also specializes in making many upon many fighting games. It made only two of the Epic Saga games, Epic Saga: Ouroburos VS Beecanoe and Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell. It shows, because they're made somewhat different in contrast to the slightly more lighthearted titles by Team Beecanoe. Team Genius Guy Team Genius Guy is heavily influenced by the games of the Mario series. What it's mainly known for, however, is its highly creative concepts. Team Genius Guy spawned its own company part way through, known as Nonadison Limited. It also made one Epic Saga spinoff, Bands of the Apocalypse. Team E.T.G. Team E.T.G. rarely creates games for an already created series. It usually makes brand new series from the ground up. Its most highly praised title is Heddo. If it does make a game for another series, it sometimes assists with Sonic the Hedgehog games. Team Warioroll A pretty obscure development team. All it has done currently is assist with Super Smash Bros. sequels and Super Mario Wrestling and has also made its own title, Wario: Master of Disguise Finale. It's safe to expect more from this development team. Team Heartless Team Heartless is the newest team to grace GameCom. It focuses heavily on creating RPGs (something that's rare among other developer's games, except for Team Beecanoe). The team sees great innovation in the 3DS and will likely create a handful of titles for it. Team Heartless will usually assist Square Enix in spawning sequels to Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. Minor Development Teams *Team Tiamat, which created Hot Shots Tennis for the PS3 and PS VITA. *Team TommyPezMaster, which created Toronto vs France: World Cup and Tak: Reborn Category:Aethranorioum Category:Production Companies